Amor sobre las olas
by SasuuSakuu3
Summary: SasuSaku.NaruHina.NejiTen y muchas mas parejas.Nose como hcer el summay asi que entren plis : Reviews ?


**Hoola mis queridos lectores ! Bueno yo soy nueva en esto asi que por favor no me lancen tomates ni lechugas ni nada por el estilo por favor :D.**

**Primero que nada les aclaro ciertas cosas :**

**1: los personajes de esta historia no son ninjas, repito, NO SON NINJAS !**

**2: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen ni a mi ni a nadie que no sea Masahi.**

**3: aclaro edades :**

**Sasuke: 21**

**Sakura: 20**

**Naruto: 21**

**Hinata: 20**

**Ino: 21**

**Shikamaru: 21**

**Temari: 21**

**Neji: 21**

**Ten-Ten: 20**

**Kiba: 21**

**4: a medida que avanza la historia aparecen mas personas**

**5: a mi no me gusta el lemon, pero si quieren lemon, lemon tendran, PERO ! con la CONDICION de que me AYUDEN !**

**Ah ! Y una cosa mas .. Yo soy responsable con las historias asi que espero que ustedes me respondan y me dejen reviews .. EMPECEMOS CON LA HISTORIA …**

Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha y tengo 21 años Tengo el pelo de color negro con algunos reflejos azules, ojos color azabache y piel nivea. Voy en " Konoha University " y … digamos que soy de los mas populares con mis amigos. Ellos son :

Naruto Uzumaki: el es mi mejor amigo. Es rubio con ojos azules y unos rasgos de zorro en la cara.Es muy hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, pero es un gran amigo. Somos amigos desde que tengo memoria.

Neji Hyuga: tiene el pelo largo y color café con ojos perla. Bueno .. No hay mucho que decir de el, es bastante frio y serio con los otros, porque por lo menos conmigo no lo es.

Gaara : ( N/a no estoy segura de su apellido, Por favor diganme cual !.. Continuemos.. ) es de pelo rojo con ojos celeste claro, casi esmeralda. El es bastante popular, la verdad es que las chicas que no estan detra mío o de neji estan detrás de el.

Bueno hoy era el ultimo dia de clases, ya habia sonado el timbre de salida y estabamos todos con las chicas ( ten-ten, hinata, temario e Ino ) y otros mas que tambien son nuestros amigos pero no tan populares (N/a que presumido xD ) como nosotros. Eran kiba con su tan amado perro Akamaru y Shikamaru, el que dice que todo es problemático.

INO: y que haremos este verano ?

KIBA: no lo se .. Alguna idea ?

TEN-TEN: mi padre dice que podemos viajar en su crucero

SASUKE: no lo creo el año pasado fuimos y el dobe no paraba de vomitar ( N/a :S )

NARUTO: no me lo recuerdes teme no fue nada gracioso.

TEMARI: y si vamos a otro país ?

SHIKAMARU: noo .. Es muy problemático ¬¬

HINATA: y si este año hacemos algo mas simple ?

INO: como que Hinata ?

HINATA: la playa ?

NARUTO: excelente idea Hinata-chan ! - la abrasa tan fuerte que la pobre casi se desmaya

HINATA: gra-gracias na-naruto-kun

NEJI: Hinata tiene razon, mi tio compro hace unos meses unas cabañas en una playa no muy lejos de aquí. Es privada, van solo gente que mi padre conoce. Estaremos tranquilos

TEMARI: bueno ! .. No se diga mas ! Aquí mañana a primera hora

SASUKE: si si bueno .. Y se podria saber como nos vamos ?

GAARA: ese no es problema, le pido a mi padre un bus y listo.

NARUTO: OK ! Nos vemos mañana !

TODOS : hai ! ( menos sasuke )

SASUKE: hmp .. ( N/a ya empezó este con sus famosos monosílabos . INNER: pero si tu pusiste que dijera eso YO : ¬¬ no importa … continuemos con la historia )

A la mañana siguiente, todos ya estabamos en el bus ( N/a recuerden que Sasuke relata la historia!).

Shikamaru miraba las nubes por la ventana, Temari lo miraba , Ino se apegaba a mi hombro, yo me la sacaba de encima mientras escuchaba música en mi I-pod ( N/a no pregunten como hace las 2 cosas a la vez ). Naruto le conversaba a Hinata, mientras que ella trataba de no desmayarse. Kiba discutia con el guardia para que no deje a Akamaru en la maletera. Neji dormía y Ten-Ten lo miraba mas embobada que un bebe recien nacido. Despues de cómo 1 hora llegamos a la playa y fuimos a recepcion a ver lo de las habitacion. Las habitacion eran para dos personas asi que yo me quede con el dobe. Era el o con la molesta de Ino.

Luego, todos bajamos a la playa obviamente cada uno con traje de baño. Nos instalamos en una parte cerca de unas rocas, nos bañamos un rato y luego nos pusimos a conversar …

NEJI: oigan .. En esta playa hay clases de surf .. Les gustaria ir ?

INO: sii ! Yo quiero !

TEN-TEN: buena idea ..

TEMARI: no estaria mal

SHIKAMARU : que problemático ¬¬

SASUKE: hmp .. Esta bien

NARUTO: dattebayo ! Vamos !

HINATA: bueno

KIBA : gran idea ! .. O no Akamaru ?

AKAMARU: guau guau !

NEJI: no se diga maas .. Vamos

Entramos en una cabaña. En el fondo habia una adolescente un poco menor que nosotros. Era de pelo negro con ojos verdes. Todo estaba decorado con fotos de tablas de surf o gente surfeando. Era de color azul con algunas olas pintadas de color blanco.

?? : buenas tardes, en que los puedo ayudar ?

NEJI: vinimos por las clases de surf

?? : OK .. Primero que nada, mi nombre es Koboshi Haruno, sus nombres por favor para inscribirlos

NARUTO UZUMAKI

HINATA HYUGA

SASUKE UCHIHA

INO YAMANAKA

GAARA

TEMARI

SHIKAMARU NARA

KIBA INUSUKA

TEN-TEN

NEJI HYUGA

KOBOSHI: hyuga ? Los dueños cierto ?

NEJI: si .. Por ?

KOBOSHI: les dare las clases gratis solo por ser dueños, les parece ?

TODOS: hai

KOBOSHI: ahora.. Quien de ustedes no sabe zurdear o nunca jamás a montado una.

Naruto y Hinata levantaron la mano

KOBOSHI: ok … bueno yo voy a ser su instructora para enseñarles lo basico, mientras que a los demas les va a enseñar otra persona como nivel avanzado, ya ?

TODOS: hai

KOBOSHI: esperen un momento - se asoma a una ventana cerca del escritorio y grita - Tsuki ! Llama a sakura, es urgente ! - luego se regresa a nosotros y dice - altiro viene la otra instructora.

Todos nos ponemos a observar la cabaña, en realidad no me interesa mucho pero me detengo en una fotografía que estaba colgada al lado de la ventana. Hay tres adolescentes, no se porque pero se me viene la curiosidad y pregunto …

SASUKE: quienes son las de la foto ?

Todos dirigen su vista a la foto.

KOBOSHI: aah .. Soy yo con mis hermanas. La de pelo castaño y ojos negros es mi hermana menor Tsuki y la otra de pelo rosado y ojos verdes es mi hermana mayor Sakura.

SASUKE: ( piensa ) Sakura .. Es hermosa .. Sus ojos verdes jade .. Su pelo color .. - alguien entra en la cabaña e interrumpe mis pensamientos. Dirijo mi vista a ver quien es ..

?? : Siento la tardanza .. Es que las olas estaban magnificas '

KOBOSHI: esta bien.. Bueno chicos , ella es mi hermana Sakura Haruno, su instructora en el nivel avanzado.

SAKURA: un gusto conocerlos - dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

KOBOSHI: Sakura, en tu grupo iran - sacando una lista - Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Ten-ten, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru y kiba.

SAKURA: buenos chicos, saquen una tabla de ahí - apuntando una puerta - y siganme.

KOBOSHI: Hinata y Naruto tambien, pero me siguen a mi, vale ?

TODOS: hai !

Flores ? Tomates ? Dinero ? Basura ?

Jaja wenno aquí esta el primer capitulo . Por fa dejen reviews para ver como quieren que siga la historia . Bye !


End file.
